The Shadow of Death
by 1crazyshadow
Summary: He was nicknamed The Shadow of Death. He used to be Lord Death's personal mercenary until he disappeared on a mission and was thought to be dead. And that was when he was only 12. Now several years later he shows up with a weapon and both were injured, he was injured the worst.But what secrets does he hold?Secrets that only Lord Death and a few others nd out now!OCxOC(more?)
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys I'm back and I decided to make my very first Soul Eater fanfiction. For those who don't know me I have made a Blue Exorcist and a Pokemon fanfiction as well. This chapter was basically just me winging it and seeing how it went. I keep changing how it ends up cause I had two different ideas and in the end I compromised and did both. So here is probably my crappy piece of work. I do not own Soul Eater, I only own my OC(s)**_

* * *

**-Third Person(FOR ONCE IN MY FANFICTIONS)-**

Class was going on as usual and Professor Stein was about to dissect someone while everyone just sweat dropped. Just as he was about to go in for the kill a student in the back shouts, "Hey guys look outside!" As everyone starts looking outside they see what the student was shouting about. A teenage boy about their age that looked badly injured was wobbling his way to the entrance.

As soon as Professor Stein saw him he dashed out of the room and called to his students as he left, "Class is on hold I'll be back." He pulled out a mirror from who knows where and breathed on it before writing 42-42-564 on the mirror to call Lord Death. He just finished calling as he ran outside to the passed out boy when a dagger he was carrying changed into a girl who Stein assumed was his weapon partner.

"Please help him." The girl begged to Stein who confirmed who the boy was.

"Well how's it going Stein. What do yah need?" Lord Death says from the mirror in Stein's hand.

Stein simply replies with, "He's back Lord Death... The Shadow of Death is back." Which in turn makes Lord Death looked shocked.

"He's injured, but we'll have to ask him what happened later. Also he appears to have found a weapon partner." He replies as he glances over at the girl standing next to the boy known as The Shadow of Death. The girl standing next to him had dirty blonde hair,purple eyes, average height for a teen, average curves, a dirt covered gray shirt, and some regular blue jeans. The boy however had white hair, yellow eyes, looked to be slightly taller than the girl, and was wearing what looked like either black ninja or assassin clothing.

The girl grabbed Stein's wrist and looked at him with eyes that were on the brink of tears and said, "Please can you do anything sir?"

Stein simply smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll help him. Now could you help me carry him to the school's infirmary?"

"Thank you and I'll do anything I can to help." She replied as they picked up the boy and began carrying him to the infirmary as the students from Stein's class watched it all go down.

"So what the heck do you guys think happened?" Soul says breaking the silence.

"Well it's pretty obvious that someone got hurt and judging by the reaction that Professor Stein had it's safe to say that Professor Stein knows who that boy is." Maka tells Soul.

"Impossible..." Death the Kid mumbles soft enough that no one hears him. His face is one of pure shock. He turns to everyone and says, "I need to go speak with father. I'll be back everyone." His classmates give him questioning looks, but he just walks off and to the Death Room. "I thought he was dead... I guess he is alive after all... Little brother."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! If you have read my other fanfictions then you will know that I LOVE cliffhangers. I just typed everything as it came to mind. It's one thing to imagine an idea play out, but another to come up with the dialogue when writing a story about that idea. Also this was my first time writing anything story-wise in third person so sorry if it wasn't very good. Please review, criticize, and give me some ideas. Bye now! :D**_


	2. Return of The Shadow of Death

_**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 and I really liked how I've been getting a couple of followers and one favorite, but I also enjoy reviews even more. So if you reviewed it would really make me happy. I think I'm gonna start doing my regular First Person view now cause I suck in Third Person. I do not own Soul Eater, I only own my OCs. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

The first thing I feel is pain. The next thing I notice is that I'm laying on something comfortable. After that I notice that something is in my lap. I slowly open my eyes and adjust to the light. Once I open them I see several unfamiliar people standing around what I figured out was a bed I was laying in. I hear a girl say, "Hey look he's waking up!" Then another one that sounded like a boy say, "Hey you're right." As I adjust to the light I can see that the something in my lap is a someone and that someone is my weapon partner, Brittney.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumble which causes Brittney to jerk up from what was obviously sleep and fly forward to do a tackling hug.

"I'm sooooooo glad you're ok Shadow!" She yells so loud that I thought my ear drums would burst.

I tried to say, "Stop it you're squeezing me to tight." but all that came out was a failed attempt to breathe. After a minute she lets go after realizing I couldn't breath and I look around to see everyone in the room staring weirdly. I decide to break the silence, "Alright so I'm guessing I'm at the DWMA judging by the fact that there are four weapons and three meisters in the room."

"So you can use soul perception too?" A girl with some shade of light brown hair spoke. I simply nod in reply to her question.

"I guess I'll introduce myself to everyone except Stein since he already knows me." I say as I scan the room. The three meisters I saw with my soul perception were Stein, that girl who spoke just before, and some guy that had blue hair and the Star*Clan tatoo on his shoulder. The four weapons were a guy with white hair and a yellow jacket, a girl with black hair that was in a ponytail, and the last two were wearing matching outfits while one was blonde and the other a brunette. After scanning the room I tell them who I am,"My name's Shadow, but for some reason I was given the nickname The Shadow of Death. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I say with a smile/smirk. The first one to talk said something that I normally wouldn't expect when meeting someone, but he seemed like a little annoying brat in my opinion.

"Hey you! You've been the talk of the school ever since you came and now no one it paying attention to me! I'm gonna have to fight you and beat you up now!" The brat with blue hair finishes.

I simply smirk deviously and say, "A fight eh? Sounds like it could be fun. Too bad I'm stuck in here for now." They all just stare at my like I'm crazy after I say that. "So what are your guys' names anyways?" I ask.

The brat from earlier speaks first and litterly screams it, "I am the great Black*Star! The very one who will surpass god! Do not forget that."

"Sure I'll keep it in mind." I just reply sarcastically.

"Hi my name's Tsubaki" The one with the black ponytail said.

"I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." The light brown one from earlier says are she gestures to the one with white hair.

"Hi I'm Patti!" The girl with blonde hair says cheerfully.

The one with a matching outfit to the blonde girl speaks last, "Hi I'm Liz and Patti here is my sister. My partner isn't here right now, but his name's Death the Kid." I perk up at the mention of his name.

"Ah so you're-" I was cut off by the door being opened and a teenage boy with black hair that had 3 white stripes on the left side of his hair walked in. I smile and say, "Oh hey big bro where were-"I get cut off yet again when he jumps forward and kids me write in the head.

He then goes to yell, "Dammit Shadow where the hell have you been? We all thought you died three years ago!" The last thing he says makes me frown.

"Things happened on that mission I was sent on..." I mumble in a depressed voice now. "Anyway I'll just discuss it with Dad later." I say as I stand up without a scratch on my whole body and begin removing some of the bandages that were on the smaller wounds. Everyone else in the room besides Kid and Brittney stare at me dumbfounded. "Yes, I am Death the Kid's little brother. What of it?" I tell them. I smirk quite deviously if I do say so myself and say, "Hey Black*Star wanna go fight now that I'm all fine?"

"Hell yah lets go!" He screams. "We'll see who's the talk of the school now!"

"Ah yes that reminds me. Hey bro could you have Dad enroll me into the DWMA for classes?" I say to Kid.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" He asks.

"Don't feel like it." I reply and then everyone starts snapping out of their dazes.

"Shadow wait!" I hear Brittney say.

"What?" I ask not seeing anything wrong at the time.

"You just got here and you're just not recovering. I don't think a fight is a good idea." She says in a worried voice.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I assure her. "It's just gonna be some Star Clan brat anyway." I say cockily.

"How did you know Black*Star was in the Star Clan?" Tsubaki asks me.

"Well that tatoo on his shoulder is pretty freaking obvious." I say to her.

"But first you're coming with me to see Father." Kid says to me.

"I don't wanna right now. I'll go see him after the fight or something." I reply, but he looks ticked off at my response. "Ummm why not invite him to watch the fight so he can see how much I've improved?" I plead with him.

"Fine." He finally says at last. He holds his hand out and uses his reaper powers to contact Dad and tells him that I'm about to fight Black*Star and I want him to see how much I've improved. After that we head out front. On the way there Kid nudges me in the arm and says, "At least try to hold back against him."

"No promises." I tell him joyfully as we reach a wide open area out front. Me and Black*Star take our positions from each other, neither of us fighting with our weapons who were both on the sidelines worried.

"The fight between meisters Shadow and Black*Star will now commence." Stein says, but I interrupt him before he can say go.

"Just to warn you I didn't get my nickname for no reason." I warn Black*Star.

He simply replies stupidly(In my opinion) with, "I don't care you'll be a piece of cake for someone as big as me!"

"Both sides ready?" Stein asks us and we both nod and Black*Star takes his stance and I stand there normally. "BEGIN!" Stein shouts as Black*Star charges at me pretty quickly.

* * *

_**Oh by chapter 5 you guys are going to start killing me for these cliffhangers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally think that this chapter was better than the prologue quality-wise. Please review, criticize, and give me some ideas!**_


	3. The Reason Behind the Nickname

_**I'm back and I swear to god I'm on an uploading spree. The last time I uploaded this many chapters in a row was at the start of my Grim Reaper fanfiction for Blue Exorcist. I just can't hold the ideas in my mind and want to let em out. It's inspiration just wanting to kill me. So anyway I'm enjoying the amounts of followers and favorites so far and still waiting and hoping for some reviews. I honestly don't care what the review is about as long as it involved my story or me. Anyways, I do not own Soul Eater, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

Black*Star begins charging me and I just smirk as he charges up what looks to be his soul wavelength into his hands and launches them at me, but he hits nothing but air. I simply smirk as I come _out_ of his shadow. He turns and looks at me with a face of shock and disbelief as he says, "Wha-" but he was cut off as I charged my soul wavelength into my legs making a black energy begin spiking around them.

I smile psychotically and say, "Reaper combat art, legs of death!" then double kick him sending him flying and badly injured from a double hit from my soul wavelength. "I told you I got that nickname for a reason." I tell him as he stands up and stares at me.

"No way am I letting you make me look like a fool!" He screams at me yet again which by now is honestly starting to bore me. "Take this!" He says as he charges his soul wavelength into his hands again and says, "Black*Star big wave!" and tries to hit me which he does manage to nick my foot as I jump into the air.

"Reaper combat art, Reaper's wave!" I say, still smiling psychotically, as I build up my soul wavelength and it begins spiking around my body as my soul grows. I launch myself to the ground just barely missing Black*Star as he dodges before I unleash a barrage of attacks. Almost all my attacks hit and by the end of it I have a wicked grin and have him pinned to the ground. I'm about to knock him unconscious to finish it when I feel someone grab me into a hug from behind. I relax knowing who it was and why they did it.

"Please stop Shadow..." I hear Brittney say from behind me and I calm down and she let's go before I sit down. "You could have killed him!" I hear her yell at me.

"Ok first off. He's not dead, and second off I was only planning to knock him unconscious." I reply to her.

"Yah knock him unconscious for a few days!" She screams at me. I frown and just stare at the ground.

_'Dammit...'_ I think to myself. _'I let myself get consumed in the thrill of having a decent fight again. Or a fight overall for that matter.'_ I lay back and end up looking right up into the eyes of Brittney who had sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I lost control in the thrill of a fight again..." I tell her softly.

"It's ok just be careful." She says before smiling cheerfully.

I look over at Black*Star to see that Tsubaki had gone over to him and asked him if he was ok, but from what I could tell he was seeing stars. _'Oh yah that's right I think I might have shut down a bunch of his nerves.'_ I remember.

"Well hey there Shadow where have you been?" I hear an overly cheerful voice say and see that dad had arrived sometime during the fight.

"Just been training and trying to figure out where the hell I was for years." I lie. "And on that last mission I went on I got myself a weapon partner right before I got lost and trapped in some weird place." I tell them the truth this time.

"What the hell was that?" Black*Star yells at me while pointing right at my face.

"What was what?" I reply.

"That thing at the beginning and when you charged your entire body with your soul wavelength!" I says to me.

"Oh that? At the beginning is the reason I got my nickname. I can become one with the shadows for a maximum of 15 seconds every other minute. And the other thing was fairy simple. When I was created Dad had me specialize in assassination and close combat. I actually used to be his personal mercenary." I explain to him. They all just stare at my dumbfounded except for Kid, Dad, and Brittney. "Oh yeah and Dad?"

"Yes son?" he asks me.

"Could you sign me up for classes? Preferable with bro and his friends." I ask him.

"Sure thing kiddo, you can start tomorrow."

"Great! Oh and don't forget about signing Brittney up for classes too!" I remind him.

"That's right your new weapon partner." He says while examining her and obviously, too me anyway, examining her soul. He suddenly floats over to her and whispers something in her ear making me raise my eyebrow. Suddenly she shrieks and her face turns red I think I have a pretty good idea of what he said.

"Dad... If you get involved in some of my personal business I will never forgive you..." I say to him in a cold voice.

He changes the subject almost immediately, "Well Shadow, you and Brittney should head back with Kid to your home. You're going to be staying with him from now on." I simply nod and look over at Brittney, whose face is still red, and she nods too.

I turn back to him and say, "Sounds good." I turn and face Kid before telling him, "Hey looks like I'm movin in with you bro."

He simply smiles and says to me,"I welcome you both into my home. Now let's go I need to discuss something with Shadow and Brittney on our way." He begins walking off with Liz and Patti as me and Brittney follow after saying goodbye to everyone.

"So what did you need to discuss?" I ponder.

"The sleep arrangements... We only have one regular bedroom left so you two will have to share it." He explains to us while Liz and Patti giggle.

"Sounds good to me." I say to him. I smile cheerfully and say to Brittney, "Welcome to Death City, my hometown!"

* * *

_**And that's that. I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I usually write most of my chapters with mainly only the beginning or half of it planned out and this was one of them. I hope you guys check out my other fanfictions. I am also thinking of writing a Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? fanfiction sometime soon. If you haven't seen it, it's a very good anime, but it got ended pretty quick so unlike most the most of the story is written in novels instead of manga. Please review, criticize, and give me some suggestions. Cya guys later!**_


End file.
